finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelo Search
.]] '''Angelo Search' is an ability associated with Rinoa Heartilly first appearing in Final Fantasy VIII. It involves Rinoa's dog, Angelo, finding random items during battle. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VIII Angelo Search is an ability learned by Rinoa from Pet Pals Vol. 5 bought from Esthar City. When the search activates, Angelo arrives to find an item in the battlefield. The item found may be a rare item. The items Angelo digs up are immediately added to the inventory, and thus the player can use them via the Items command during the same battle (as long as the item Angelo found is an item that can be used in battle). Angelo will keep searching new items as long as the battle does not end, and thus the ability can be used for automatic item farming (see below). In the ''Remastered, the previously Chocobo World-exclusive items are now found in Angelo Search. Final Fantasy VIII has an invisible "Dead Time" timer that starts from 200 and starts counting down. The timer only counts down when nothing is happening, decreasing when no one attacks (just like the ATB bar only fills when nothing else is happening). Navigating the menu does not interrupt the process. After the timer reaches 0 (after 13.3~ seconds), the following things will be checked in this order: * Is Gilgamesh summoned * Is Angelo Recover triggered * Is Angelo Reverse triggered * Is Angelo Search triggered If the player doesn't have the skill, its check is skipped. Gilgamesh is only summoned if the player has triggered the event where he is obtained. Angelo Recover will only trigger if there's an ally with less than 25% of their Max HP. Angelo Reverse will only trigger if there's a KO'd ally. Skipping turns with may speed up the process as well. List of items The following items can be obtained through the use of Angelo Search in the original version: Even if the player has 100 of the item already in their inventory, Angelo will still dig for that item. The Chocobo World mini-game has been removed from the Remastered version, but its exclusive items (Ribbon, Friendship, and Mog's Amulet) can now be obtained via Angelo Search. Getting the Ribbons and Mog's Amulet is still rare and might take hours of non-stop searching (via below method). It appears that the Chocobo Tag item (used to rename the player's chicobo) is not available at all. The player does not need to visit a Chocobo Forest for the Chocobo World items to appear in Angelo Search. Item farming Angelo will keep searching for items infinitely many times even in the same battle as long as the battle simply goes on forever. If the player finds an enemy that does not fight back, they can leave the game on, e.g. overnight, to accumulate various items. Enemies that can be used for this are the UFO? special battle above the Grandidi Forest, and LV30+ Turtapod in Esthar overworld; after the Turtapod takes a defensive stance, the player can confuse it, and it will never take on an attacking phase unless attacked first. This still works in the Remastered, where the player can also use the x3 speed boost. If the player has recruited Gilgamesh, the player must hope for him to use Excalipoor, as he can only appear once per battle. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Angelo Search is an ability from ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Angelo Search is an ability from ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Gallery Angelo hands Rinoa an item from FFVIII Remastered.png|Angelo hands Rinoa an item. PFF Angelo Search.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy''.# External links * Angelo Search Mechanics FAQ (original version) References Category:Signature abilities